Carlisle's Harem
by HopelessRomantic79
Summary: It's good to be the king. Series of sexy one-shots featuring the good Doctor Cullen.
1. Bella

**A/N: This is in response to all my readers for "The Switch" who requested anyone/Carlisle. This will be a series of 4 one-shots all featuring Carlisle. You know you want it. ;-)**

**Thanks SO much to LittleLea05, who was sweet (and enthusiastic) enough to look this over for me!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor the sexy doctor known as Carlisle Cullen. **

Carlisle heard her approaching his office door before he heard her soft knock. Bella was the newest member of their coven, and she was beyond beautiful. He had craved her body for months now, but knew that she wasn't ready.

Now, perhaps she was.

"Come in, Bella," he said warmly, knowing she'd be able to hear him without raising his voice. She stepped through the heavy oak door, and Carlisle could tell that if she could, she would be blushing, just as she used to so often.

He couldn't deny that he had wanted her even as she was a human, even when she was set to wed Edward, as she changed into her newest form. She had somehow become more beautiful, her mahogany hair looking richer, her skin smoother, her curves softer, her breasts even more heavenly.

He took a deep, unnecessary breath, savoring her sweet scent. "Hello, Bella."

"Hello, Carlisle. You asked to see me?" Bella was biting her bottom lip, the nervous habit she'd managed to bring with her into her vampire life. She looked so innocent, he was almost afraid of what he was about to propose.

"Yes, I did. Bella, how long have you been a part of this family?"

She blinked in surprise. "You don't know?"

"Of course I do. I just wanted you to reflect on it."

"Oh," she said, looking confused. Carlisle watched as her silk shirt, worn thanks to a persistent Alice, tightened across her chest as she sat in the velvet chair opposite him. He was transfixed by the hint of her nipples beneath the shirt.

"Bella, have you ever been attracted to me?"

She was caught off guard, and merely stared at him in astonishment. "What?"

"Have you ever found me attractive?" Carlisle sat patiently, waiting for her response.

"Y-yes." Carlisle smiled. She went for honesty.

"Bella, do you know how beautiful you truly are?"

She looked like an adorable deer in the headlights… a deer he'd very much like to suckle from. "Carlisle, what are you saying?"

"I'd like to be with you, Bella. Do you know how difficult it's been to stay away from you since you became one of us? I would like for you to speak with Edward, if it's something you would consider."

"You want me to… to… have _sex_ with you?"

"Yes. But of course, it's up to you. Speak with Edward. You can say no, you can say yes tomorrow or ten years from now. But please know, I would be honored to lay with you."

Bella merely stared at him, analyzing his face. He had shocked her, but he could also smell the telltale arousal between her thighs. He held his breath, not allowing himself to become hard. _Not yet, _he told himself.

_Three Days Later_

Carlisle was reading a thick tome in his office. The rest of the Cullens had gone hunting, leaving him alone. Or, at least he had believed he was alone. He heard movement in the hallway, and knew immediately by the soft steps that it was Bella. Venom filled his mouth as he smelled her undeniable wetness.

She knocked, and he swung it open herself, eager to greet her. They met gazes, and he knew she had made her decision.

"Hello, Carlisle," she said in a smoky voice. He looked down, happy to see that she was wearing nothing but a silky pink nightie. She was barefoot. He loved how innocent, how sweet she could look at the same moment when she was practically seducing him.

"Hello, Bella." His own voice was slightly husky, dripping with want. "I take it you talked with Edward?"

"Yes, I did," she purred, backing him slowly into his study, kicking the door closed behind them. He walked backwards until the back of his knees hit his desk. Bella reached up to run her fingers through his blonde locks. Carlisle shuddered at the contact. Her hands continued to explore his strong facial features, his marble skin. Her fingers traced his lips, and licked her own in anticipation.

"Kiss me, Bella," Carlisle asked quietly. Running her fingers through his hair once more, she leaned forward and placed a tentative kiss on his mouth.

"No, like this," he said, authoritatively, before crushing his mouth against hers. She whimpered in surprise, but then flung her arms around his neck, curving her body more closely to his, and responding with enthusiasm. Stroke for stroke she met him, and without the need to breathe, the kiss lingered on and on.

His hands wandered down the curves of her body, worshiping her hips and buttocks with his sure hands. He ground his hips against her, making her wrench away from his mouth with a gasp.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. So sexy, so sweet, so lovely…" He stroked his fingers through her hair, grinding his hardness against her again. She moaned, and the sound was like music to his ears. His fingers dug into her hips, pulling her infinitely closer to him. He felt her heat between her legs, smelled her passion for him. He groaned softly, kissing her neck.

"Carlisle, I've wanted this since…" she paused to moan as he nipped at her earlobe, "since I first met you, in the hospital, after Edward saved me." She groaned in displeasure when he pulled away from her.

"Really?" He looked surprised and pleased.

"Yes. You're very handsome."

He chuckled at her embarrassment. "Thank you, Bella." He kissed her once more. She clung to him once more, this time being the one to rub her pelvis against him.

"Dr. Cullen, do you have a problem?" she asked teasingly. "Let me help you with that."

Carlisle moaned. "Yes Nurse, I do believe I do… would you mind taking a look at it?"

He loved how she went from shy and innocent to a minx in an instant. His erection was rock hard in anticipation.

Bella sank to her knees before him, and had he a beating heart, Carlisle's would have given out in shock. "B-Bella… you don't have to!"

"But I want to," she said, stroking him through the fabric of his pants. He groaned, and his erection twitched. Her tiny hands were so firm, so sure.

She quickly unbuttoned his pants, pulling him free. She eyed him with shock and awe. "You're so big, Carlisle," she purred. "So ready for me."

Carlisle's head rolled back as she took him fully into her mouth without hesitation. He could do nothing but marvel at her talented tongue as she swirled her tongue around the head, sucking and lapping at him as if she were a starving woman. She deep throated him again, and used her hands to stroke what she couldn't fit into her tight, wet mouth. Carlisle fought to keep his hips steady, to keep from fucking her sweet mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, gasping and moaning with pleasure from each movement of her hands and mouth. He was in heaven.

He looked down, to watch her head bob up and down on his cock. She was looking up at him, adoration in her eyes. He had to fight to keep himself from cumming right away. He felt himself careening towards the edge, and he pulled her shoulders away. She released him with a 'pop', and looked up at him in confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, my love, you didn't. It's just that when I cum, I want to be inside you."

Bella involuntarily shivered, looking at him greedily. "Let's get you out of those clothes then, Doctor."

"I was just about to say the same thing to you, Nurse."

She tore open his shirt, buttons flying in every direction, and yanked off his tie over his head. Carlisle, in the meantime, was tugging off her silky nightie, revealing her soft, luscious body. Her nipples were hard and inviting. He could smell her arousal clearly now. He felt her slick folds, and found that she was soaking wet with need. He barely brushed her clit, and she moaned in ecstasy.

He turned her around so she was sitting on top his desk. Books and papers be damned, he was going to take her, and now!

Carlisle kissed her once more, and she eagerly responded. His hands and mouth made a trail down her body, spending a great deal of time getting acquainted with her breasts. His fingers brushed over her nipples, and she moaned loudly.

"Oh, God, Carlisle, I need more!"

"And you shall have more, my dear. Patience." She arched her back, begging for more, begging for him to give her what she wanted.

He continued his path down her body until he reached her aching center. She was hot and pulsing, desperate for him to end her pleasured torture.

He took a tentative lick up her wetness, ending at her clit. She let out a shriek of pleasure, weaving her hands into his hair and tugging. Her hips bucked into his face, pleading for more. He gave her more, concentrating his tongue on her clit and entering two, then three fingers inside of her.

"Fuck, Carlisle! Oh shit, I'm cumming…" Bella shouted, and came all over Carlisle's face and fingers. He greedily lapped up her juices, then moved back up her body. She was still recovering from her first orgasm when he reached her face again, giving her a deep kiss.

"Are you ready, Bella?"

"Fuck, Carlisle, yes. Fuck me!" Bella begged, grabbing his aching cock and guiding him inside her. They both moaned as he filled her, and he instantly began pounding her into his desk. Bella could do nothing but hold on as he relentlessly filled her over and over again. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him in deeper.

He pulled her arms from around his neck. He wanted to see her, see their bodies where they connected. She was a goddess, her long hair cascading down her back, her breasts bouncing with each thrust, her milky skin glowing. He watched her face as he connected with her again and again; each thrust brought her closer and closer to the edge, to the brink of pure ecstasy. She was biting her lip, her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"I want to hear you, Bella. Let me hear how I make you feel."

"Oh God, Carlisle, holy shit, harder, God, it feels so good!" she exclaimed. He gave her more, spreading her legs wider so he could move inside her at a different angle. He could tell he had hit her sweet spot when her face contorted with pleasure, and her mouth opened to form a silent 'O'.

He was getting close to the end; Bella was too sexy. He moved to rub her clit, but her hand was already there, rubbing her clit. He felt her tighten around him.

"Cum with me, Bella. Scream my name," Carlisle ordered.

He doubled his pounding, and she came with a loud shout. "JesusfuckCarlisle!" she shouted, convulsing around his cock. Her release brought his own, and he felt himself spill inside her as he shouted her name.

_Better, so much better than I imagined_, he thought.

"Wow," Bella said, still trying to steady her breaths, unnecessary though they were. She pulled herself up from the desk, and sat closer to the edge. She pulled Carlisle to her, giving him a deep kiss. He moaned as he felt flesh against flesh, her breasts firmly pressed against him. He was already aroused again. She reached between them, feeling his hardness.

"This time, will you let me swallow?" she asked playfully.

"Sure," Carlisle managed, and soon felt himself enveloped in her mouth again.

_Fuck, I love this, _he thought to himself.


	2. Alice

**A/N: Thanks so much to LittleLea05 for beta-ing this for me so fast!!! I also have another fic out, "The Switch", that has various Cullen pairings. Those swinging vampires... ;-) Give it a gander if you're so inclined. And review if you feel like it, don't be shy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and those who do would have a heart attack if they knew what I did with their characters. ;-) Also, there is a Star Trek: Voyager reference in here. Let me know if you catch it!!! Yeah, I'm a Trek fan, always have been. **

Nothing ever surprised Alice, but Alice knew how to surprise others. One afternoon, when everyone had gone hunting, Carlisle heard a confident knock on his study door. He knew at once it was Alice, but he had thought she had gone with the rest of the family.

"Come in?" he said, a quizzical look on his brow. Alice slid the door open with one hand, posing in the doorway. Carlisle felt himself getting hard as he took in her tiny form. She was dressed head to toe in a tight, sexy nurse's costume.

The tight, white material trimmed with red piping was stretched across Alice's modest assets, making her seem curvier and more ample than usual. She wore a lacy white pushup bra that made Carlisle's mouth water, and sheer white stockings held up by a garter belt. Her tiny frame was lifted by tall white heels, and a tiny white hat with a red cross on top rested atop her crazy black hair. She twirled the stethoscope in her hands as she slowly approached him at his desk.

"Paging Doctor Cullen," she said softly, her usually golden eyes black with lust. His hands were already itching to tear off her costume and take her hard. "I have a medical emergency."

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency," he quipped, making both of them chuckle, and then struggled to get back into character.

"Well, Doctor, you see, I've been having this burning, aching feeling between my thighs all day long. No matter what I do, I can't seem to make the feeling go away. I was wondering if you might have the diagnosis and the cure." She bit her lip and looked up at him through her dark lashes in an attempt to look innocent.

They both knew better.

"How long have you had these symptoms?" he asked, gesturing for her to sit on top his desk like an examining table.

"Oh, several hours. It gets worse whenever I think about you. I'm also very wet in some places," she said, licking her lips.

"I'm going to have to do an examination, I'm afraid," said Carlisle. He pushed aside her panties, and dipped one finger inside Alice. Her head rolled back, savoring the sensation.

"So wet, so tight…" he murmured to himself.

"Doctor Cullen, that feels so good!" Alice said, rolling her hips towards his hand, asking for more. "But I think you've just made my symptoms worse. I need your help!"

"Nurse Alice, I have a cure which I believe you will find most satisfactory, which the best results. However, I have to inform you that this is a recurring problem and will most likely come back for more treatments sooner rather than later."

"As long as you're here, Doctor, I don't think that will be any problem," Alice said coyly. "Will you begin treatment now?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Yes, Nurse," he said, and proceeded to kneel before Alice's center, taking a long and languorous lick up her pussy. Alice mewled with pleasure, weaving her hands into his hair.

"Ohhhh, Doctor Cullen!" she squealed. "More, please, NOW!" His nose bumped her clit, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as his tongue pulsed in and out of her. "D-d-d-doctor, so good!"

Carlisle smiled wickedly and continued his ministrations until Alice seized up and came hard around his fingers and tongue. "Fuck! Carlisle! Fuck!"

He lapped up all of her juices, and before she could truly come off of her high, he was unzipping his pants and thrusting deep inside her. He could feel her still pulsing around his cock, pulling him in deeper inside her core.

"Nurse Alice, you feel so good…" Carlisle choked out. He pushed her shoulders back so she was lying on top of the desk. He grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders. This made her even tighter than before, and Carlisle fought hard to stave off his orgasm.

Apparently, this new angle also allowed him to hit every sweet spot inside Alice, who was currently whimpering and moaning with each thrust.

He pulled out of her suddenly, much to Alice's displeasure. She glared at him furiously.

"Nurse Alice, I'd like for you to bend over this desk. I can treat you so much better this way."

She whimpered, and did as he said. He slid her panties to the side again, and guided himself into her slick core, joining with her once more. She moaned as he slid into her fully, and she felt his balls slap against her clit.

"Doctor, fuck me harder! Please!" Carlisle grinned as she begged for more. She gave her a swift smack on her ass, and then soothed the skin with his hand.

Her knee was clambering up on top the desk, and he was plowing into her harder and harder with each passing moment. Both were past words. One of his hands gripped her hip as the other slid up to cup her breasts and pinch her nipples, still fully clothed in her nurse's costume.

Alice's back arched as she came. The sensations were too much for her. Carlisle continued, pushing harder and harder into her and pinching her clit, until she came again, taking Carlisle with her.

"Doctor, that treatment was simply wonderful," she said, turning to place a soft peck on his lips.

"Nurse Alice, you're welcome to having a treatment any time. My office is always open to you."

"And I'm always open to you," she added, giggling sweetly and waving goodbye, closing his office door behind her.


	3. Rosalie

**A/N: I've never read a fic like this before, so hopefully it's as good for you as it is for Rosalie and Carlisle. ;-) Thanks as always to the lovely and talented LittleLea05 who got this back to me in record time!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor a leather corset. The difference is, I COULD own a leather corset if I were so inclined, but it's highly unlikely I'd ever own Twilight. **

Rosalie adjusted the leather corset she wore, making sure she looked absolutely perfect for her visitor. She and Carlisle hardly ever met with each other, but when they did, she always tried to make it worth their while. The tight leather corset and matching, crotchless panties were attached by black fishnet stockings and a garter belt. Her black high heeled boots completed the look, along with her long, wavy blonde hair, smoldering eyes, and red lips. She looked in the mirror, satisfied with her appearance, and gave herself a haughty smirk.

"Come in Carlisle," she said, as she heard him stand behind the closed door. She gripped the short riding crop in her right hand, slapping it hard into her left hand over and over. It was more for show, since any smack delivered with it wouldn't be felt against his cool marble skin, but it completed the look she was going for.

He crossed the threshold into her bedroom, naked as she had requested. He was already hard in anticipation, and she smirked again.

"Kneel and put her hands behind your head," she ordered, licking her lips in anticipation as he obeyed silently. "Very good, very good," she stated, stroking his blonde hair in approval. "Do you understand the rules tonight, Carlisle?"

He nodded, keeping his eyes forward.

"Very good, but I'm going to repeat them now so you don't make a mistake and make me have to punish you. You don't want to be punished, do you?" She ran her fingers up and down his spine, making him shiver gently.

Again, he shook his head. He was breathing hard, despite how unnecessary they really were. He could smell her arousal, and it made his cock twitch.

"You will not talk, you will not touch me until I tell you to. You will not cum until I tell you to, and no kissing on the mouth. Do you agree?" She slapped him hard across the ass, and he moaned, nodding.

"Very good," she told him, and smoothed her hand over the spot, soothing any pain he may have felt. "If you're good tonight, you will be rewarded greatly."

It was all he could do to not cum at that very instant, as Rosalie stepped before him and he got an eye-level view of her glistening core. She was already so wet and ready for him. His fingers itched to dive into her core, and she sensed his need.

"Pleasure me now," she ordered, dropping the riding crop to the floor and spreading her legs in front of Carlisle. "You may use your hands."

Carlisle immediately grabbed her hips, causing her to break her tough exterior and squeak in surprise. She gathered her composure again, and moaned as his tongue moved over her slit, greedily lapping up her juices. While his tongue focused on her pulsing center, his fingers on one hand traced circles around her clit, and his other hand gripped her ass, squeezing and slapping it. Rose's hands dove into his hair, keeping his mouth connected to her core, demanding more and more from him as her hips bucked towards his face.

"Goddd, Carlisle," she groaned. "Such a good boy…" He smirked before attacking her clit with his tongue, moving his tongue faster than ever, curling his fingers deep inside of her. She simply screamed as she came all over his fingers, thrusting her hips into his face faster and faster as she rode out her climax.

Her hips eventually stilled, and she ordered Carlisle to sit back. She admired how his face was coated with her juices, loving how rumpled his hair was from her hands.

"Good boy. You were very good with that. I do believe you deserve a reward for your good behavior. Stand up."

He stood, his cock proudly standing at attention between them. He was aching with the need for release, but he knew she would draw out the pleasure until he was a whimpering, moaning mess.

She in turn knelt before him, softly stroking his cock. He thrust his hips towards her, encouraging her to keep going.

"So hard, so big, so ready," she murmured almost to herself. She tightened her grip suddenly, causing Carlisle to grunt in shock and pleasure. He fought with himself to not cum right away. Then he felt her lips close around the tip of his dick. Rose swirled her tongue around the tip, tasting his precum. She moaned around him, and he bucked his hips towards her face, silently begging for her to take more of him into her mouth. She did so, and he moaned loudly as she deep throated him, stroking the parts of him she couldn't fit into her mouth.

He was in heaven; Rose was always the best with her mouth. Her tongue did things to him that were incomparable to anyone else, even his beloved Esme. He was whimpering and moaning. The only thing he wanted to do was bury his hands in her hair and fuck her mouth until he came, but that would have been breaking two rules, and the last thing he wanted to do was anything that would make her stop.

She ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, slipping his head back into her mouth, and hallowing out her cheeks as she cupped his balls in her hand, rolling them gently in her palm. His moans grew louder and louder as he tried to convince her to let him cum. He knew she'd swallow.

But before he could give in and finally beg for release, she pulled back and stood. He groaned with displeasure. _So close… _he thought to himself.

"You've been a very good boy, Carlisle. So very, very good. I want to ride your big, thick cock. You _will _give me pleasure, and then I will give you what you want so badly. Do you understand?"

He merely whimpered. His entire body was aching and shaky with need.

"Answer me!" she exclaimed, and gave him a swift smack on the ass. The sensation nearly made him cum, and he groaned in compliance. "Good. Lay down," she ordered, as she teased her own folds, making sure she was more than ready to let him fill her. She was soaking wet, and she praised the virtues of crotchless panties to herself.

Carlisle lay down on the lush carpet, his hips squirming with the urge to thrust. Rosalie stood above him, taunting him with the view of her beautiful pussy, wet and ready to receive him.

She carefully knelt before him, straddling his thighs. She worked his cock in her hands for a few more strokes, causing a keening sound to escape his lips. She decided she had probably best end his torture. He had been so good, he definitely deserved his reward.

She moved up to straddle his hips, and let the tip of his cock barely enter her slick folds before she pulled up again. She did his again and again until Carlisle was insane with need, completely thoughtless, full of instinct.

"You may use your hands," she told him, and he immediately gripped her hips, slamming her down fully onto his cock, filling her to the hilt.

"Oh fuck! Carlisle!" she shrieked, rocking her hips against him. "Please me!"

He simply grunted and began thrusting mindlessly into her. Her hips bounced to meet each desperate thrust, letting him fill her over and over again. She relished how well he fit inside her, how deeply he pounded into her. His movements were beginning to be erratic, as he edged closer and closer to climax.

His fingers, in an attempt to please her, reached for her clit, as he pinched and slapped it.

"Fuck, Carlisle! Fuck me, oh God, fuck me harder, YES!"

He continued his ministrations as he plowed into her relentlessly. She was whimpering and moaning, too, and he knew she was just as close as he was. _Please, baby, let me cum, _he thought to himself, silently begging her.

She seemed to have understood his desperate need, as she whispered, "Any time, Carlisle, cum for me."

He redoubled his efforts on her clit, bombarding her with sensations until she called out with her release. He dug his fingers into her hips as he fucked her like an animal, until he finally choked out a scream as he came harder than he had in a long time. She milked his cock for every drop he was worth, until she collapsed on top of him, giving him tiny kisses along his jaw.

"Oh wow," she whispered. "That was… Mmm, so good. You were so good, Carlisle. Did you like your reward? You may speak now."

"Fuck yes, that was amazing, Rose," he growled, surprised at how husky his voice sounded in his own ears. He felt her shiver. "And now, I do believe it's my turn to give the orders." She ground her hips into his, and he ripped open her corset to reveal her pink, hardened nipples, begging for his lips to suckle on them.

"I'm going to fuck your tits now," he told her, and he felt her shiver again. "And then you're going to let me fuck you until you can't walk tomorrow. No talking, no touching until I tell you, no kissing on the mouth… and if you're very good, I'm going to give you a reward," he told her as he slipped a finger into her ass. "Do you understand?" Her eyes grew wide and black with desire, and she nodded quickly.

"Excellent."


	4. Esme

**A/N: The short and sweet final chapter for CH. Thanks to everyone for reading!!! Leave me some love if you liked it. Thanks as always to the lovely and sweet LittleLea05 for being my beta for this one!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor the Hot Bitch known as Carlisle.**

Esme was the only one who felt right in his arms. He loved the times when he was with his other girls, but no one felt the same as his soul-mate, his true love, his Esme.

Carlisle held her in their bedroom, standing at the window and watching the starry night. His hands rubbed her back slowly, loving the sensation of her arching into him. She sighed softly, and smoothed her hands underneath his sweater, running her hands over his marble skin.

"Carlisle, I love you so much," she murmured.

"I love you, too," he whispered into her hair, running the silky strands through his fingers.

"I'm going to make love to you tonight. You can have sex with the girls as much as you like… but you will only make love with me."

He groaned in agreement as her hands slid from his back to his ass, squeezing his cheeks firmly in her tiny hands. She kneaded the perfect flesh there, and then swiftly smacked his ass.

"Esme!" he gasped in shock.

She merely giggled, then soothed the area with her palm.

He wiped the wicked grin off her face with a crushing kiss that left them both breathless. More than anything, he loved kissing his Esme. He could do nothing else for the rest of his existence and be completely happy.

Esme clung to him, and he loved the fact that she was curvier than the other girls. Esme was a woman; her full breasts and soft hips only proved that. He loved feeling them beneath his hands. Carlisle pushed her shirt up higher to feel the soft skin of her stomach.

She pressed into him harder, kissing him more intensely.

They stripped each other slowly, becoming one. Neither realized Carlisle was slowly backing Esme up against the window. The entire wall was one giant window, and Carlisle pressed Esme up against the cool glass. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he ground his hips into hers. The tip of his cock brushed her entrance, and she gasped.

He could feel that she was wet and ready for him. Her breasts pressed against his chest, her nipples pebbling against him. Their mouths stayed attached at all times, their tongues intermingling and seducing each other.

As Carlisle finally pushed himself inside her, he made love to her, with his whole existence, with everything that he had. It would never be enough, being with her, he'd never get tired of this vixen, of this beauty, of the love she gave him.

They were a true fit.

"Carlisle," Esme gasped, as they moved faster together, "I'm so close!"

He doubled, and then tripled his efforts, thrusting into her faster and faster, teasing her clit over and over again until she screamed into his mouth, climaxing hard.

Keeping inside her, Carlisle slipped them to the floor, covering her small body with his large one, and hitched her legs around his shoulders, driving into her harder, chasing out his climax. "Oh my God, Carlisle, yesssss," she hissed, thrusting her hips hard towards him, asking for more.

She was clenching tight around him again when he finally spilled inside her.

He covered her mouth with his again, needing her to know she was the only one he'd ever feel this way for. The only one he'd truly give himself 100% to, the only one he'd cherish for eternity.

"I love you, Esme," he said softly, smoothing her mussed hair.

"And I love you, Carlisle," she replied, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him gently. "Always."


End file.
